Technical Field
The application relates to a strap and a display device, and more particularly, the application relates to an adjustable strap and a head mounted display device featuring the adjustable strap.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, applications of virtual reality (VR) become more and more popular. Generally, a user usually fixes a head mounted display (HMD) onto the head through a strap. In order to allow users to easily tighten and release the straps, it is observed that complicated mechanical design is adopted at present, and as such, a large number of parts are required, costs are raised, and assembly difficulty is increased. Therefore, how to fix a head mounted display device onto a user's head through a simple and convenient manner and reduce costs at the same time is an important issue.